PERPISAHAN
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Aku membenci laki-laki yang telah menyelingkuhiku/ "KURORO SUDAH MENINGGAL BODOH! DENGARKAN SAJA KISAHKU DULU AGAR KEJADIAN DI MASA LALU BISA DIPERJELAS!" / Ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari jatuh cinta,yaitu tidak pernah mengetahui arti cinta./ Kau akan menjadi bintang yg memerhatikanku/ Dimana ada pertemuan, disanalah ada perpisahan/ KuroFemPikaNeon


Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa jatuh cinta akan sesakit ini.

"Mmmhh,"

Aku terdiam sejenak melihat pemandangan yang berada di depanku. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak, rasanya amat kaku dan berat. Padahal, aku tahu dengan pasti tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini, di depan ruangan kamar kekasihku dan mengintip hal yang sangat aku rutuki.

"Kuroro"

Sejenak, aku merasakan berbagai perasaan menyakitkan mengalir dalam tubuhku. Membuatku merasakan sesak nafas dan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku tetap terdiam, terpaku seolah telah tersihir oleh rasa sakit oleh pemandangan di depanku.

Bagaimana aku tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini?

Melihat kekasih yang amat kau cintai dan selalu menaruh perhatian lebih padamu, kini sedang berciuman dengan gadis yang merupakan sahabatku –setidaknya bagiku diawal.

Aku bahkan dapat merasakan keringat mengucur deras melewati wajahku dan rambut pirangku yang kini kuikat tinggi jadi seolah menjambakku. Rasanya, aku masih tak percaya dengan ini semua. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin ia tega melakukan hal seperti ini. Ya, kekasihku yang kukenal sangat mencintaiku dan selalu menaruh perhatiannya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang.

"Neon-chan. _Arigatou,"_

Ketika mendengar suara yang sangat _familiar_ itu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatanku lagi. Aku langsung menutup mulutku agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu aku berlari meninggalkan tempat yang amat menyakitkan itu. Tidak. Aku tak boleh jadi bodoh dan gila. Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan terpahit ini. Apa lagi yang perlu kusangkal saat melihat kejadian-kejadian menjijikan itu? Bahkan ia tak pernah menciumku. Kenapa ia justru mencium wanita murahan itu?

–sejak saat itu, aku yang berumur 15 tahun mendeklarasikan rasa benciku yang terdalam pada sahabatku dan kekasihku tersebut.

Kuroro Lucifer dan Neon Norstard

Di umurku yang ke-15 tahun. Malam ini, pada malam tahun baru. 31 Desember. Aku sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk merubah diri. Tepat saat suara-suara kembang api itu menghiasi malam kelamku. Dan aku mengutuk hal tabu bernama cinta.

**.**

**PERPISAHAN**

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter**** tentu hanya milik ****Yoshihiro Togashi****-sama. Saya hanya nekat meminjam karakternya untuk membuat kisahku sendiri.**

**Ini kisah yang di**_**re-publish**_**. Tak banyak berubah. Hanya beberapa **_**scene**_** yang kuganti karena dianggap mengecewakan kalian. Lalu beberapa orang memintaku untuk memperbaikinya, jadi kuperbaiki.**** Lalu, aku mengubah **_**cast **_**karena merasa ingin merubahnya.**

**.**

_**A Love can make someone change better. This is just the one of sad story who i found in my hallucination.**_

_**.**_

_**Better, or bad?**_

_**.**_

_**Itadakimasu!**_

_**.**_

Saat ini aku sudah berumur 20 tahun. Ya, itu berarti sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak kejadian yang amat menyedihkan tersebut. Sejak saat itu, aku memaksa kedua orangtuaku agar mau pindah dari Tokyo ke tempat yang amat jauh –Hokkaido. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin berada di tempat yang akan terus mengingatkanku pada rasa sakit dan membuatku terlihat bodoh.

Pada malam itu, aku langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah hingga dapat menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada orang yang memandang iba atau bertanya "ada apa?" hingga membuatku lebih mengingat rasa sakitku. Padahal, seminggu sebelum malam menyedihkan itu datang, Kurorolah yang memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama. Saat itu, semuanya terasa normal-normal saja hingga aku tidak menyangka hal menyedihkan itu bisa terjadi. Apa yang manusia brengsek itu pikirkan? Sengaja ingin memamerkan padaku betapa populernya dia, eh? Menyedihkan.

Ya, aku memang menangis sesampai di rumah. Tapi itu hanya sejenak hingga akhirnya aku menguatkan diriku untuk tidak menjadi gadis bodoh yang mau menangisi laki-laki brengsek dan perempuan murahan seperti mereka. Setidaknya, lihat sisi baiknya. Aku lebih baik daripada kebrengsekan mereka dan karma pasti akan mendatangi pasangan brengsek yang amat cocok itu. Sama-sama seorang bajingan. Dan, aku menikmati hari-hariku yang tenang di Hokkaido tanpa hal tabu nan mengerikan bernama cinta dan persahabatan. Ah, kau tidak bisa mempercayai orang 100%, 'kan? Orang-orang tentu tak akan mengerti dan hanya menganggap aku gadis penyendiri yang sombong. Biarlah. Setidaknya aku tidak merasakan sakit bodoh itu lagi. Aku hanya membutuhkan diriku sendiri. Aku dan hanya aku.

"Kurapika, kau tak apa?" ucap sebuah suara yang membuatku menoleh.

Tatapan mata penuh kekhawatiran itu kini menatapku penuh tanpa ampun. Seolah berusaha menyelidik dan menggali pikiranku saat ini. Walau ia hanya melirik saja, aku sangat yakin bahwa dirinya memang sedang menyelidik dengan amat dalam sambil menyetir mobil. Ah, tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa menemukan yang kau cari dalam diriku 'kan, Leorio Kuruta?

"Tidak _Tou-san. Daijoubu," _balasku kembali menatap lurus. Aku bisa merasakan. Ayahku kini kembali menatap lurus, atau lebih tepatnya tak berani untuk bertanya lebih dalam. Yah, aku tahu kekhawatiran tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku berani menambahkan kekhawatiran tersebut dengan menyatakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ditambah, kematian ibu pasti sudah membuat ayah sangat terpukul.

"Nah, Kurapika. Sebelum kembali ke rumah lama. Apa kau tidak ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat? Menuju tempat sahabatmu –Neon?" lanjutnya lagi tetap menatap lurus.

Aku hanya menatap lurus seraya menghela nafas. Berusaha membuat helaan nafas tersebut terdengar pelan hingga tak sanggup mengusik pendengaran ayah.

"Tidak Ayah. Tetaplah berjalan lurus dan menuju rumah," jawabku enteng seolah tanpa beban –setidaknya itu nada yang aku buat agar berhasil membuat ayah tak banyak bertanya. Yang sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Neon apalagi Kuroro selama aku berada di Tokyo.

Benar sekali. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampung halamanku –Tokyo atas permintaan Biscuit Kuruta yang ingin dikuburkan di sana. Dan, sebisa mungkin aku harus menuruti permintaan ibu yang selalu berusaha mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan tersebut. Karena, hanya ibu dan ayahlah yang aku miliki sekarang.

Aku menengadahkan kepala menatap ke langit dari arah jendela sebelahku.

Bintang-bintang di langit kini mulai mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu. Saat di mana Kuroro selalu mengatakan tentang kehidupan seseorang setelah meninggal akan menjadi bintang yang selalu memerhatikan kehadiran orang yang dikasihinya. Dulu, aku peduli dengan kalimat tersebut. Namun, sekarang siapa yang peduli dengan lelucon konyol tersebut? Kehidupan setelah orang meninggal bukan menjadi sebuah bintang, namun menjadi sosok yang belum diketahui jelas oleh ilmu pengetahuan. Itu hanyalah rahasia alam. Ceh. Menggelikan.

.

If love can be this hurt, Why everyone must feel something like that? Isn't that just a funny fairytales? True Loves are not exist.

.

Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Di saat orang-orang menikmatinya dengan perayaan kembang api dan penuh suka cita. Justru aku malah mengalami duka. Entah sejak kapan malam tahun baru menjadi malam yang paling mengerikan untukku. Membuatku menyadari bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan aku tak bisa kembali ke tempatku yang dulu. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Seharusnya aku tak merasakan segentar ini. Toh, aku malah lebih takut oleh masa lalu dan kenangan yang tertanam di malam tahun baru seperti sekarang –pemakaman ibuku.

Aku hanya duduk terdiam. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam ini ditambah harus duduk ala jepang sedikit membuatku merasa risih dan kurang nyaman. Ditambah beberapa doa yang terpanjatkan untuk foto ibuku yang terkait pita merah itu makin menyadarkanku bahwa beliau telah tiada. Namun, aku harus tetap menahannya untuk menghormati kematian ibuku. Hal ini memang bisa kutahan, namun yang tidak bisa kutahan saat aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang. Hal tersebut membuatku hampir mengacaukan.

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang melekat di benakku. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti bisa melihat sekarang? Bukankah dulu ia buta? Dan mengapa warna matanya jadi sekelam itu?

Ah, persetan. Aku tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. Bukan urusanku.

Aku terus berdoa dan diam di tempat hingga orang-orang berangsur-angsur mulai meninggalkan tempatku berada. Aku menganggap mereka sengaja mengabaikanku untuk memberikanku waktu sendiri guna menenangkan diri. Tapi, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berani mengatakan kata-kata seperti "Yang kuat, Kurapika", "Tegarlah kau pasti bisa", dan "kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh meminta pertolongan Paman" lalu berlalu begitu saja. Setidaknya aku harap Neon tidak berniat mendekatiku setelah pengkhianatan yang telah ia berikan padaku.

"Kurapika?"

Aku membuka mataku sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Kamu Kurapika, 'kan? Aku tak menyangka akhirnya bisa melihat wajahmu secara langsung!"

Oh, suaranya tentu sedikit berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu, eh?

Aku tak memedulikan wajahnya yang kini nampak berseri-seri menatap takjub padaku. Huh? Mungkin dia sedang membanggakan matanya yang kini sudah bisa melihat?

Aku tak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebisa mungkin, jauh dari Neon. Aku muak berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Kurapika! Apa kau benar-benar membenci kami karena kejadian malam 5 tahun yang lalu?"

Sejenak aku menghentikan langkahku. Akupun memilih untuk menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap Neon. Entah mengapa, matanya kini mengingatkanku pada Kuroro. Sialan! Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini menguar drastis!

Aku pun memilih untuk lebih cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku kembali. Namun, saat aku akan melangkah, tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik oleh sebuah tangan. Aku menoleh, dan benar saja. Itu Neon.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengarkan ceritaku dulu?"

Sial! Jangan tatap aku dengan mata barumu itu, Pengkhianat Buta! Itu membuatku merasa jauh lebih sakit!

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar hingga membuatnya sedikit terjatuh. Sejenak, aku sedikit menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan pada mantan sahabatku itu. Tapi itu hanya sejenak hingga putaran memori 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terputar. Membuatku mengurung rasa sesal karena telah menyakitinya. Aku rasa, aku harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum naik pitam dan membuat ibu sedih di hari pemakamannya.

"KURORO SUDAH MENINGGAL BODOH! DENGARKAN SAJA KISAHKU DULU AGAR KEJADIAN DI MASA LALU BISA DIPERJELAS!"

Bentakan tersebut membuatku kembali menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap mata kelamyang membuatku lebih menelan rasa sakit.

"Yasudah. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucapku masih menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian. Aku tak memedulikan mata _onyx-_nya yang kini menatapku sambil berkaca-kaca. Itu justru membuatku menjadi lebih muak.

"Mata ini, mata yang Kuroro berikan untukku sebelum hari kematiannya," ucapnya masih tetap menatapku dengan mata penuh iba seraya terduduk.

Aku menatapnya penuh kejut. Pantas aku mengenal jelas tatapan mata tajam tersebut. Sial. Ini menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

"Waw. Hubungan yang sangat romantis," jawabku dingin seraya menatap ke arah lain. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menatap mata yang merupakan mata Kuroro itu.

"Tidak seromantis yang kau kira. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi itu hanya cinta sepihak. Hingga saat-saat terakhirnya, ia hanya menyerukan namamu seorang," balasnya yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. Banyak pertanyaan yang kini menari bebas dalam benakku. Pertanyaan liar yang seolah harus cepat mendapatkan jawaban.

"Bagaimana ia meninggal?" tanyaku enteng masih tetap menatap ke arah lain meskipun aku dapat merasakan tatapan mata Neon dengan mata Kuroro, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tetap menyangkalnya.

"Ia mengalami sakit jantung kronis dan ia baru mengetahuinya 4 hari sebelum malam tahun baru itu."

–**DEGG!**

Aku pun mematung seketika. Dengan cepat aku menoleh guna menatap mata _onyx _yang kini menatapku tajam. Aku terus menggali dalam tatapan itu untuk mengetahui kebenaran, namun, aku tak dapat menemukan kebohongan apapun dari siratan mata tajam tersebut.

"Saat itu aku belum menyukainya. Aku hanya mengikuti idenya karena aku menyayangimu, Kurapika. Bagiku kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang selalu mau menemaniku dan menjadi mata-ku mengenal dunia. Aku –ah kami tidak ingin melihatmu terluka dengan sangat dalam," ucapnya yang membuatku melebarkan mata biruku.

"Dan lagi, Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman. Ia tak pernah menciumku barang sekalipun."

Tak dapat kupercaya.

"Heh? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kau ingin membuat skenario? Jangan pikir aku–"

"BODOH!"

Aku terdiam sejenak saat ia membentakku dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku tahu kau mengintip kami? Kau pikir kenapa waktunya bisa sepas itu? Kau pikir kenapa Kuroro bisa bodoh membuat kebodohan yang amat fatal tersebut? KEBETULAN?! KURORO BAHKAN MEMBERIKAN MATANYA KEPADAKU AGAR AKU MAUPUN DIRINYA DAPAT SELALU MELIHATMU!"

–**DEGG!**

"Ah, bicara itu mudah. Kau pikir aku bisa percaya? Bisa saja memang itu rencana kalian untuk menyingkirkan aku kan? Dan sepertinya keadaan mendukung skenario menggelikan kalian," jawabku enteng seraya tersenyum getir. Aku berusaha melihat ke arah lain agar wanita ini tidak dapat melihat tatapan-ku saat ini. Menyedihkan. Ah tidak, aku tak boleh lebih lemah lagi daripada ini. Jangan menangis! Apapun yang terjadi jangan menangis dan luluh oleh gadis pengkhianat ini!

–**SRETT!**

Aku menoleh ke bawah saat aku merasakan beberapa tumpukan kertas menerpa permukaan wajahku dengan kasar. Dan yang ada di depan mataku kini, hanyalah setumpukan kertas lusuh yang berserakan kemana-mana.

"Baca itu! Semuanya akan jelas! Itu adalah surat untukmu yang selalu ia tulis setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu! Ia bahkan tak berani mengirimnya karena begitu memikirkan perasaanmu. Dan cobalah tanyakan ke ayahmu tentang kebenarannya!"

Lalu, gadis itupun berlalu meninggalkan diriku yang kini hanya diam mematung dan mengigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan diri dari tangisan.

.

_Ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada jatuh cinta. Yaitu, tidak mengerti dan merasakan apa itu cinta dan keajaibannya.__ Pun menyangkalnya dengan mematikan hati._

.

_Nee, Kurapika? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu dan mengharapkan dirimu berada di dekatku di saat terakhirku. Tapi, aku lebih tidak kuat lagi kalau harus melihatmu bersedih lagi nanti. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka._

_Ah, akhirnya kau membenciku Kurapika. _Gomen ne. Gomen. _Maaf sudah membuatmu jadi sekacau sekarang. Maaf. Maaf. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mengetahui kau akan bersedih menangisi kepergian laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab sepertiku. Lebih baik aku dibenci daripada harus menerima kenyataan memberikan harapan dan akhirnya meninggalkanmu seorang diri._

_Rasanya semakin dingin saja? Kau menjadi dingin ya di Hokkaido? Kata ibumu kau selalu berdiam diri dan tak banyak bicara. Kau bahkan takut untuk berteman lagi, 'kah? Maaf, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Neon, seharusnya aku meminta bantuan orang lain. Tapi saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut, Neon justru marah dan berkata ia juga ingin menolongmu dari kesedihan. Katanya kau itu sahabatnya yang paling ia cintai, loh._

_Kurapika, hari ini Neon menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku melupakanmu. Tapi, itu tentu sulit. Ia begitu memikirkan perasaanku. Awalnya, aku memang ingin melupakanmu, namun kemudian Neon yang labil itu datang dan berkata untuk aku menikmati rasa cintaku padamu. Ah ya, kini dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat loh. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa selamanya merepotkanmu._

Tanpa keraguan. Ini memang tulisan-tulisan Kuroro. Tanpa disadari beberapa tetes air mataku berjatuhan saat membaca pesan-pesan menyedihkan tersebut. Rasanya bagai tertusuk banyak belati tajam yang menancap tepat di hatiku. Menyakitkan. Menyedihkan. Aku memeluk tubuhku yang menyender di depan pintu kamarku lebih erat dan memilih untuk menangis sepuasnya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menangis dengan bebas saat mengetahui kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini.

–**TOK! TOK!**

"Kurapika, ada yang ingin ayah katakan,"

Aku pun langsung menengadahkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan dengan amat jelas, beberapa tetes air mata ini pasti sudah membuat wajahku sangat basah saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemui Neon, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku langsung menutup mulutku rapat-rapat agar suara isakanku tidak terdengar oleh ayah.

"Kurasa ia sudah memberikan surat-surat itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. 5 tahun yang lalu, Kuroro meneleponku dan mengatakan untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu setelah ini. Ia bahkan terus mengucapkan kata maaf di telepon kepadaku karena telah membuatmu menangis. Setelah pindah ke Hokkaidopun, ibumu dan Kuroro sering berkontak lewat email. Kuroro sangat memerhatikan keadaanmu, Kurapika. Ibumulah yang meminta dikuburkan di sini pada saat-saat terakhirnya agar kau dapat menemukan kebenaran setelah bertemu dengan Neon."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rasanya nafasku semakin sesak seolah ingin mati. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh lebih bebas melewati pipiku dengan liar.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini! Kenapa justru aku menyakitinya disaat-saat terakhirnya!

"Kau tahu Kurapika. Siapapun tak ingin melihat kau yang sekarang. Semuanya sedih melihat kau seperti ini. Ini merupakan keputusan sepihak dari Ibumu untuk menghormati kematian Kuroro 3 bulan yang lalu."

Aku sadar. Menyesal sekalipun tak ada gunanya. Namun, bolehkah aku menangis kali ini, Kuroro? Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Pada malam itu, lagi-lagi aku menangis dengan kencang. Menikmati tangisan lebih dalam saat suara kembang api menemani tangisku malam itu.

Ah, tak apa. Kali ini aku bisa menangis sepuasnya, 'kan? Mulai malam ini, aku akan bersumpah untuk hidup sebelum 5 tahun yang lalu. Hidup yang memang diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang mencintaiku. Menyambut tahun baru dengan ketegaran baru setelah kesedihan ini berakhir. Tak mungkin aku bisa membiarkan ibu dan Kuroro sedih melihatku.

Apa lagi...

.

.

.

Kini Kuroro akan selalu melihatku dengan mata Neon, 'kan? Memang rasanya agak menyakitkan bagiku. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak mengetahui siapa yang memiliki mata tersebut. Ya, setidaknya diri Kuroro hidup dalam bentuk lain. Jadi tentang kehidupan setelah meninggal yang ia ucapkan, kurasa tak sepenuhnya salah. Yah, walau kutahu mungkin ini akan menjadi berat saat mengetahui kenyataan sepahit ini. Namun akan lebih mengerikan lagi kalau aku tidak mengetahui kenyataan hingga aku meninggal.

.

Cinta itu seperti bintang. Memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengajarkan kita tentang indahnya jatuh cinta. CInta itu abadi. Cinta itu bukan tentang penyesalan, namun tentang memaafkan dan merelakan. Itu cinta yang ingin kau ajarkan padaku, 'kan Lucifer Kuroro?

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

_**Q/A:**_

_**Kenapa matanya dikasih ke Neon? Kenapa gak di kasih ke cowok lain. Nanti kan susah kalau di bikinin sequelnya.**_

Aku tidak berpikir untuk membuat _sequel. _Jujur aku kurang feel kalau masangin Kurapika sama cowok lain. Hehe. Dan lagi, kasian banget si cowok barunya nanti di sukain karena matanya doang. Bagiku itu terlalu _mainstream._Itu mah bukan cinta. Tapi obsesi. Dan lagi, kalau mau donor pasti maunya ke orang yang dikenal, 'kan? ("Kalau" doang kok. Tapi jangan sampai ya kalau bukan karena alasan yang benar. Apalagi sampe donor karena uang. Jangan ya wkwk) Dan lagi, kalau aku jadi Kuroro, aku pasti kasih mata aku ke orang yang kuyakinin bisa ketemu sama Kurapika lagi.

_**Kenapa cara Kuroro harus menyakiti seperti itu coba?**_

Hmm. Coba kamu pelajarin baik-baik soal kehidupan deh. Ada kalanya kita malah jadi harus membuat dia membenci kita supaya dia ga kena sakit hati. Ibaratnya pemikiran jangka panjang. Itu bagiku yang murni loh, berhubung aku ini juga tipe orang yang kalau udah dibenci yaudah dibiarin aja walau sebetulnya aku gak salah~ Nanti juga waktu yang menjelaskan kok XD. Ibarat kata jadinya kita membuat dia membenci kita sampai mengharapkan kita mati daripada tahu bakal nyakitin dia karena ninggalin. Tapi, kenyataan selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk muncul ke permukaan, 'kan?

_**Kok gak logis? Masa Kurapika bisa maafin secepat itu? Semudah itukah?**_

Coba bayangkan kamu mencintai seseorang dengan sangat amat. Kamu sempat membencinya dengan sangat karena alasan yang ternyata tak pernah kamu selidiki lebih dalam. Ibarat kata kamu langsung menyimpulkan tanpa penyelidikan. Kamu langsung kabur dari itu semua. Dan saat tahu kenyataannya, kira-kira kamu syok gak? Mungkin kamu menganggapnya tidak memaafkannya. TIdak memaafkannya atau gengsi? Beda loh. Bagiku semua orang itu pemaaf. Cuma terkadang gengsi nutupin hal tersebut dan kata-kata "Aku pasti/selalu benar" terus mengiangi dan menguasai diri. Tapi entahlah **Pribadi orang berbeda-beda **kebetulan aku ini tipe pemaaf tapi sulit untuk minta maaf hahaha

**End of Question and Answer**

**A/N:**Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca/ membaca ulang Terimakasih juga untuk pihak-pihak yang merasa pernah membaca fic sebelum _remake _ini (_fic _sebelum _remake _berasal dari _fandom _lain hehe. Aku mau nambahin arsip di fandom ini dengan karya oneshot nih gatau kenapa).

**Jakarta, 13 Maret 2015 21:10**


End file.
